Christmas, Slytherin Style
by Sassy SOBettes
Summary: The holiday social life of some Slytherins. "Interactions" with other houses, the Dark Lord, and Mistletoe.
1. Default Chapter

Hello, this is Morrigun (again) with my first SOBbing chapter fic. This is a holidays fic, though likely won't be finished until well into January.  
  
Disclaimer: You know what belongs to who, so don't be stupid.  
  
Christmas, Slytherin Style Chapter One: Butterbeer and Dressrobes  
  
It was cold and dark, but it was always cold and dark in the hallways of Slytherin house. Some say it was the evil seeping out of the very walls. Other students caught a chill when the walked past the enterance. But the Slytherins themselves knew it was simply because it was the deepest dungeon in the school.  
  
Evil was all in the choices you made, and quite honestly Slytherins really didn't look out for any cause but their own. Few were anxious to dash out and join the Dark Lord. Infact most of them were more concerned with graduating, getting their share of inheratance until their parents died, and spending the rest of their young adulthood on beaches and in huge penthouse suites throwing and attending one glamorous party after another.  
  
Their parents, however thought differantly. They believed their children should devotedly join the Dark Lord, follow him unquestionably unto their doom. The children, however, couldn't see a reason to follow the Dark Lord. They wanted power, and a Dark Lord doesn't easily share power. But knowing better than to let their parents in on their future plans, they went to all the formal dinner parties and balls while at home over winter holidays. Durring the summer they traveled and went to speacialty schools.  
  
Preparing for such winter parties, the girls were shopping in Hogsmeade. Fallon was arguing with a saleswitch over whether a certain robe was a century out of fashion or very vintage.  
  
"Winetasting at the Montagues',Dinner at the Malfoys', " Akasha was counting the robes she had gotten for each event, "Tea at the Puceys', musicale at the Derricks', house party at the Andersons' , luncheons at the Noctifer and the Flint households , Christmas brunch at the Warringtons'"  
  
Morrigun continued for her as she counted out festive looking cloaks for Akasha, "And one, two, three sleigh parties, and one tree expediton,"  
  
"Robes for decorating the tree, and the gala ball at the Lennox household," Akasha piled the rest on top of the counter.  
  
"Certainly is alot going on this year, isn't there?" Kate asked, hauling her own selections to the counter.  
  
"Yes, but how do we get this all back to school?" Morrigun asked, comming out from behind a curtain in a navy and gold set of dress robes.  
  
"That's what they are for," Fallon motioned to the boys that were across the street in the pub, downing butterbeer after butterbeer.  
  
"Figures, by the time we get done here they will have drank so much they won't want anymore and won't have anymore money left on them." Akasha asked.  
  
"They are lucky, all they are expected to wear for most of this is family robes...and they don't wear fancy cloaks," Morrigun commented.  
  
"Speaking of, do you think this dress robe will clash horribly with Cassius' family robes?" Fallon held up a black dress robe.  
  
"Fallon, it's black. How is black going to clash with anything?" Morrigun groaned.  
  
"I think we have a bit more to worry about than whether our robes are going to clash or not," Kate said, inspecting a glass slipper set with rubies.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rayvn asked.  
  
"Just a feeling, like something is going to happen," Kate answered, settign the shoe back in the box.  
  
Fallon nodded, "I know what you mean,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Look at them over there," Draco motioned with his tankard towards the shop across the street. The window of which perfectly framed the girls going about thier shopping.  
  
"Yeah, look at her," Cassius half-drooled, "I mean them,"  
  
When a round of laughter came from the group he yelled "I MEANT THEM!!"  
  
"Which 'them' do you mean, Warrington?" Marcus asked, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Cassius looked at him blankly as Draco, Alexander, Vittorio, and Marcus burst into laughter. After a minute, Cassius began to scowl at them, but didn't comment. This sent the four into near hysterics.  
  
"That isn't what I meant!" He growled.  
  
Vittorio put his hand on Cassius' shoulder as he stood to get a better look through the window. "Sure it isn't, Cassius."  
  
"Well that isn't at all why I was pointing them out," Draco said. "I meant look at all the stuff they are buying, they'll expect us to carry it back,"  
  
"What? Did you expect that they'll decide to carry their own things for once?" Marcus asked.  
  
"Well I'm not carrying anything!" Draco declaired.  
  
"Not very gentlemanly, Draco," Alexander half-joked.  
  
"Still, she can carry her own stuff," Draco said, giving his I-don't-care- what-anyone-says-I'm-not-going-to-do-it look to no one in particular.  
  
Marcus downed the end of his butterbeer, "If you want to get some action you will,"  
  
"I better go and see if Fallon needs some help then," Cassius said, all too quickly as Draco also nearly fell over himself in his anxiety to get up.  
  
"Ill breed creatons," Vittorio said as Alexander muttered something that sounded very insulting in what the others supposed was french. He did this from time to time, but no one would ask him what he meant after the time in first year when Marcus had asked him and he was barraged with a torrent of words he couldn't understand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I think you worry too much, Kate," Morrigun said, doing a few steps of a waltz in the dress robes she had tried on.  
  
"And I think you need to enter this decade, no one knows how to waltz anymore," Kate responded.  
  
"I do, Alexander does, and so does Vittorio" Morrigun said, dropping a curtsy to herself in the mirror, which shouted "Bravo!"  
  
"Forget it, Kate," Akasha told her, "Her sun rises on music, sets on art, and her world revolves around Alexander. Everything else is languages, books, history, and quidditch,"  
  
"Better than trying to pick into other's brains, Akasha." Morrigun called from behind the curtain.  
  
"I do not!" Akasha defended herself, "I try to help people with their emotional and mental state of being,"  
  
"And this 'people' being Marcus, I suppose snogging him senseless on that couch you keep in my room is therapy?" Morrigun asked, now in forest green dress robes trimmed with dusty rose.  
  
"Can we have this discussion later?" Kate said, motioning to the door which opened immedaitely to reveal the boys.  
  
"Fallon, I think this is a bit long,' Morrigun said, looking at the robes in the mirror.  
  
"Yes, but the color suits you better," Fallon said, looking at the hem.  
  
"How come everytime we come into a room where you have been talking you change the subject?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Have we changed the subject?" Rayvn asked, innocently.  
  
"No, we were looking for dressrobes for Morrigun," Akasha answered.  
  
"Yes, we've found perfect ones for everyone else," Kate said, riffling through a rack.  
  
"And we were just saying these are a bit long for her and the last ones weren't a good color," Fallon said.  
  
"No, you started that discussion when we walked in," Draco insisted, looking to the others for support. Alexander raised an eyebrow at him and walked over next to the mirror and leaned on the wall next to it as Marcus threw himself into a chair near the curtain and Cassius joined Fallon near where Morrigun was looking at the robes in the mirror.  
  
"I don't think so," Morrigun said, now playing with the waist of the robes. "You think these could be taken up?"  
  
"With that embroidered hem?" Akasha asked, "I don't know..."  
  
Draco sighed, exasperated. He strode to the display of shoes, took a pair of gold slippers with emeralds set into the heals. He knelt infront of Morrigun and seizing each foot in turn, put them on her.  
  
"There, it works," Draco said. "Now what were you discussing before we came in?"  
  
"You really want to know?" Fallon asked. The assembled boys nodded.  
  
"We were talking about how outdated Morrigun is for knowing how to waltz," Fallon told them.  
  
Montague, now next to Morrigun, again muttered something in french and Morrigun giggled then nodded.  
  
"What..." Akasha began and Marcus quickly covered her mouth, shaking his head vigorously.  
  
"Ok, so now we have everyone dressrobes...can we go to Honeydukes now?" Cassius asked.  
  
"Only if you carry my packages," Fallon answered.  
  
"Alright," he said, instantly picking the packages up.  
  
Fallon shot her "he-wants-something" look to the other girls who responded with the highly appropriate "well-you-know-what-it-is" look, and followed him out of the store.  
  
Draco picked up as many of Ravyn's packages as he could carry, leaving two which she picked up, giving the girls a look that clearly said "I-know-what- he-wants-and-he-can-have-it".  
  
The others wandered around a bit and left, while Morrigun changed out of the dressrobes and paid for them and the shoes. Alexander took half of her packages and she picked the others up.  
  
"Coffee?" he offered as he opened the door tot he rising snowstorm outside. Morrigun nodded, pulling her hood up on her cloak. 


	2. When Nice Slytherins Get Nasty

Sorry for the name mix up girls! That's what happens when Morrigun writes at 3 am.  
  
Christmas, Slytherin Style Chapter Two: When Nice Sytherins Get Nasty  
  
"Rayvn!" Morrigun called as soon as they walked out the door into the storm.  
  
Rayvn turned in response. Montague had barely heard Morrigun's shout to her friend, the slightly quieter response from Rayvn was completely inaudible over the wind noise. He watched as the two girls walked quickly towards each other. On the other side of the street he saw Malfoy, his face the picture of annoyance under his blue-grey hood.  
  
Montague's slightly amused attention returned to the two girls in the center of the street, their hoods bent close to each others. They were in deep conversation, nearly oblivious to the raging snowstorm building around them as the snow settled on their heads and shoulders.  
  
A moment later Morrigun walked quickly back towards him, and they walked off to the coffee shop with Rayvn and Malfoy following close behind. When they finally walked into the shop, bringing a small cyclone of snow along with them, Montague was sure his fingers were frostbitten and Malfoy was complaining that he couldn't feel his feet.  
  
"You guys go and get us a table, we'll get the coffee," Rayvn said.  
  
"You think you could find us a warm spot by the fire?" Morrigun asked, recieving nods from both of the guys.  
  
******** "Rather mismatched aren't they?" Rayvn said, nodding to the two settling the packages against a wall near the table they were taking.  
  
Morrigun looked int he direction of the boys, who for some reason were close as friends. The thin form of Draco Malfoy, pale and blonde, and full of emotional energy which he showed without restraint. Though Draco was anything but short, he looked slight next to the taller Alexander Montague. Nearly the opposite of the other boy, dark tanned to Draco's translucence, black to blonde, vibrant blue to icy gray, and silently thoughtful to the younger boy's outspoken temper.  
  
"Good contrast I think," Morrigun said as someone stepped in line behind them.  
  
******************  
  
"Mmm...you see that girl over there?" Montague heard a voice come from a nearby table as they sat down. Draco's eyebrow shot up at an angle as the two made a silent agreement to eavesdrop on the nearby conversation.  
  
"Which?" another voice asked.  
  
"The one in green," the first voice answered.  
  
"Really? I thought that her friend was sexier," the second voice answered.  
  
"Where is she?" the first voice asked, sounding as if he were searching.  
  
"Right next to the first girl, with the auburn hair," the second voice pointed out.  
  
Draco shot a look across the table, to Alexander whose fists were clinched and his eyes sparkled violently. Alexander's glare said one thing, "Who are they?"  
  
"Hmmm... she is, isn't she?"  
  
"Very, I mean look at those curves..."  
  
Draco, under the pretense of retrieving something from his cloak pocket, turned to look at the other table. He set on the table a small notebook with the school emblem on it. Shooting a look to Alexander he tapped the Hufflepuff section twice and the Ravenclaw once, before opening it and scribbling some random note in it.  
  
"They're Slytherins, aren't they?"  
  
"They'd have to be, in those robes ... no other girl in the school are bold enough to wear ones quite like them,"  
  
"Well, I definitely wouldn't mind having one of them to myself for a night,"  
  
"I wonder if they are good shags..."  
  
There was a scrapping of chairs, and as Draco and Alexander stood over the three threateningly the girls were having their own conflict on the otherside of the room.  
  
************************ "Did you SEE those skanks at the last match?"  
  
"What ARE they trying to do anyway?"  
  
"And keeping all those beautiful boys for themselves,"  
  
"Forget that, they've been stealing ours!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I'm SURE you've noticed the change in Harry Potter lately?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well he HAS been flitting about with them lately,"  
  
"Probably because they give him some day and night,"  
  
Rayvn and Morrigun were used to the conversations on a normal basis. They had heard the "skankerin" and "slytherslut" from the Gryffindors since they had effectively caused Fred Weasley to fall off his broom mid-game.  
  
They had simply begun to ignore the "Gryffindorks" at this point, and still used the old first-year insult for them. This had become even more of an insult, as if it wasn't worth the effort to invent things like "gryffinwhores". The idea that the Gryffindor girls in general weren't worth the Slytherin girls' time and energy to harass, was the worst insult.  
  
And so, while they waited in line and the girls behind them bantered on, Rayvn sent a few half hearted glares their direction and Morrigun simply ignored their being. That is until...  
  
"They've ruined him, that's what,"  
  
"He used to be such a sweet boy,"  
  
"Now he's nothing more than an ass,"  
  
Morrigun turned quickly, how dare they insult their newest friend.  
  
"He is most certainly NOT!" Rayvn growled.  
  
"Oh what would you know?," the blonde Gryffindor retorted. "All you Slytherin girls are good for is for the guys of the school to shag,"  
  
"Yeah, how many have you shagged Morrigun?" the raven haired Gryffindor asked her, she was in her year.  
  
"Only Montague, thank you," Morrigun said, with a cool tone. "Unlike you, I could easily name six boys and the locations in which you were,"  
  
"Montague??" The blonde mused, "Isn't he the big stupid one?"  
  
"Yes and this here goes with that vain little piece called Malfoy," the other returned.  
  
With a flurry of curses in french and latin, Morrigun caught hold of the blonde's hair. Meanwhile Rayvn launched herself at the blackhaired Gryffindor.  
  
**********************  
  
Montague had not one, but both of the hufflepuff twins by the scruffs of the neck.  
  
"You better have a good explanation for that," he growled.  
  
He glanced at Malfoy who had his wand pointed directly at the Ravenclaw's neck. "All I would need is a severing charm," he said in a dangerous voice. His eyes glittered like the cold steel of the blade Morrigun had drawn on the otherside of the room.  
  
"The 'big stupid one' gave this to me for my birthday two years ago and taught me how to use it," Morrigun told her, playing with it very near the blonde's face. "Care for a demonstration?"  
  
The blonde whimpered. Morrigun shrugged and slid it back into the sheath around her leg, released the blonde's hair and let her fall to the floor. Rayvn followed suit.  
  
Morrigun stepped up to the counter and said, "Tall mocha, double shot of raspberry, whipped cream..."  
  
Across the room Draco put a modified jellylegs curse (what kind of modification you may ask. Let's just say it was the brainchild of the Slytherin girls) on the Ravenclaw, while Alexander simply smashed the hufflepuff twins heads together and let them fall to the floor. 


	3. The Letter

The day was crisp and clear as the sleigh pulled up to the front of the Lennox manor and several girls stepped gracefully out of it, their clear laughter ringing over the snow covered land. And a large stretch of land it was. Teh Lennox estate backed to the back of the Malfoy lands, but without omnioculars you couldn't see one manor house from the other. Even then it is but a speck.  
  
Dropping their cloaks to the floor of the stone entry way for houseelves to retrieve, they walked up the grandstaircase and then up another to the thrid floor. This was Morrigun's floor. Her suite of rooms and studio were on this floor, along with several rooms for her guests. The girls would all be staying the remainder of the night of the ball in her guestrooms, while the boys were put up in the bacholer house that stood next to the stables.  
  
When the girls got to Morrigun's suite they entered immediately into the parlor before her bedroom.  
  
"Morrigun!" Fallon called out, "Hurry or we'll be late!"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Where are you?" Kate called.  
  
"I'm in here," a dejected voice answered from the bedroom, into which the girls immediately filed.  
  
There they found the usually composed and elegant Morrigun sitting on the floor of her massive bedroom amongst the many new robes she had bought. Still in her pajammas, though it was late afternoon, she looked up at the collection of girls with a tear streaked face.  
  
"Oh, Morrigun what happened?" Kate asked, sinking down next to her.  
  
"Was it Montague?" Fallon asked, "If it was he'll pay..."  
  
Morrigun shook her head, she pointed to a letter on her desk.  
  
Rayvn picked it up.  
  
"Miss Lennox, You are to accompany your parents to a small gathering on the night of December twenty-nineth," Rayvn read. "But it's not signed."  
  
"Does it have to be?" Morrigun asked.  
  
"Poor Morrigun," Persephone said, kneeling next to her. "All she ever wanted was to beable to paint all day and have little Montagues running around spouting latin,"  
  
"What do I do?" Morrigun asked the assembled girls.  
  
"We discussed this before haven't we?" Fallon said, "None of us want to bow down to that piece of scum."  
  
"Yes, but none of us have recieved a summons before," Rayvn said, charming Morrigun's dejected curls into bouncy-ness again.  
  
"You don't go then," Fallon said, pacing. "But don't let on to your parents. And for the love of quidditch don't let on to Malfoy!"  
  
"FALLON!" Rayvn growled.  
  
"Oh, Rayvn. Give it up. You know he idolizes his father and you know his father is in the inner circle," Kate said.  
  
"qualis pater talis filius" Morrigun muttered. "We need to take care of that,"  
  
"Yes, we need to change his mind," Kate agreed, laying the scattered robes across the bed.  
  
"And soon, it could be the death of all of us," Akasha said, walking from the wash basin on Morrigun's vainty with a washcloth. She handed it to Morrigun, who accepted it and began to wipe the tear stains from her face.  
  
"But how?" Morrigun asked.  
  
"He repects Montague... well I mean, who wouldn't, but... He actually listens to what he says, takes his advice," Rayvn said, sounding a bit distant.  
  
"Well, that's that," Fallon said. "Morrigun will simply not go with her parents and she will get Montague to either talk some sense into Malfoy, or knock it into him,"  
  
"Come now Morrigun. Let's get you dressed," Akasha said, offering a hand up. 


End file.
